75th Hunger Games
Notable Tributes *Gloss Juventas - District 1 male *Cashmere Juventas - District 1 female *Brutus Gerondale - District 2 male *Enobaria Braxton - District 2 female *Beetee Latier - District 3 male *Wiress Harford - District 3 female *Finnick Odair - District 4 male *Mags Cohen - District 4 female *Heliquo Solion - District 5 male *Quoila Henries - District 5 female *Icelus Freight - District 6 male *Maylene Indigo - District 6 female *Blight Timberlake - District 7 male *Johanna Mason - District 7 female *Woof Casino - District 8 male *Cecelia Sanchez - District 8 female *Louis LaHaye - District 9 male *Poppy Petalburg - District 9 female *Chattle Loving - District 10 male *Dromeda Enderby - District 10 female *Chaff Mitchell - District 11 male *Seeder Howell - District 11 female *Peeta Mellark - District 12 male *Katniss Everdeen - District 12 female Quarter Quell Since the 75th Hunger Games was also the Third Quarter Quell, there was a special twist that made these Games different from all the others. To remind the districts that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes were to be reaped from an existing pool of victors. Arena The arena for the 75th Hunger Games was fairly small compared to some of the other arenas. A tribute would be able to walk from one end to the other in less than a day. In the center of the arena was a small salt water pool that had a rocky island on it with the cornucopia sitting on top of it. The cornucopia only had weapons in it so the tributes had to find food and water in the arena. Coming off of the rocky island were twelve strands of rock that attacked to the beach. Inbetween the rocky strands were two tributes. The tributes had to swim to get off of their pedestal. There was a small beach and then the rest of the arena was a dense jungle. The jungle was divided into twelve parts, each representing an hour on the clock. For one hour, a muttation or danger was released into the arena but only in it's corresponding sector. The dangers are listed here: *'12-1:' Lightning strikes a single tree near the force field *'1-2:' Blood rains down on the sector *'2-3:' Poisonous fog spreads through the sector *'3-4:' Oranguroars are released into the sector *'4-5:' Jabberjays are released into the sector that have copied the sounds of the tributes' loved ones screaming for help *'5-6:' Motion-sensing fireball cannons would be activated *'6-7:' Gorilla Muttation that tore tributes apart was released into the sector *'7-8:' Majority of the ground becomes quicksand *'8-9:' Reptibeasts are released into the sector *'9-10:' A giant tidal wave crashes over the sector *'10-11:' Tiger Muttations are released into the sector *'11-12:' Swarmers are released into the sector Alliances *The career pack only consisted of Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria, and Brutus. Gloss and Cashmere died on day 2 when the team snuck up on the other alliance at the cornucopia. Brutus was killed by Peeta after he saw Brutus kill Chaff. *There was a large alliance that attempted to break the tributes out from the Games. This alliance consisted of Beetee, Wiress, Finnick, Mags, Icelus, Maylene, Blight, Johanna, Woof, Cecelia, Chaff, Seeder, Peeta, and Katniss. Plutarch Heavensbee, the Head Gamemaker, was also a part of this plan as well as Haymitch Abernathy. Their plan failed as all the tributes ended up dying in the Games. Placings #Enobaria #Johanna - Killed by Enobaria #Katniss - Killed by Enobaria #Finnick - Killed by Katniss #Peeta - Killed by Enobaria #Beetee - Electrocuted #Brutus - Killed by Peeta #Chaff - Killed by Brutus #Chattle - Tore apart by Gorilla Muttation #Cashmere - Killed by Johanna #Gloss - Killed by Katniss #Wiress - Killed by Gloss #Quoila - Crushed by tidal wave #Maylene - Bit by Oranguroar #Mags - Ran into poisonous fog #Blight - Ran into force field #Poppy - Killed by Brutus #Dromeda - Killed by Enobaria #Seeder - Killed by Enobaria #Cecelia - Killed by Cashmere #Louis - Killed by Peeta #Woof - Killed by Brutus #Icelus - Killed by Gloss #Heliquo - Killed by Finnick Category:Hunger Games Category:75th Hunger Games Category:Quarter Quells